1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known noise filter that reduces electric noise on an electric circuit, a wire harness, or the like. The noise filter includes at least one noise reducing element such as a capacitor as an element that reduces noise. For example, this type of noise filter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 5496560, 5371535, 5173859, and 4850181, and International Publication No. WO 2010/137492.
Incidentally, specifications of a noise filter such as a type of noise reducing element and the number of noise reducing elements, are determined according to characteristic (frequency band or the like) of noise to be reduced. For this reason, in the noise filter, as indicated in Japanese Patent No. 4850181 and International Publication No. WO 2010/137492, an inductor other than a capacitor may be provided as the noise reducing element. The inductor includes an iron core made of metal and a coil wound around the iron core, and thus is relatively heavy in the noise filter. Therefore, when a housing accommodating the capacitor and a housing accommodating the inductor are configured as separate bodies, bond strength between the housings needs to be ensured to improve durability in this type of noise filter.